


let's start a war (at the gay bar)

by yesterdaychild



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (not a real lumberjack), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bar, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve is very sweet and Bucky is a sucker for it, Top Bucky Barnes, lumberjack!steve, where the Red Room is just an innocent club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdaychild/pseuds/yesterdaychild
Summary: Bucky just wants to do something stupid tonight. He's aching for something dumb - preferably somethingbigand dumb - and he just really wants to kiss someone. So he heads out to the hottest gay bar in town, where he meets the latest newcomer to New York.





	let's start a war (at the gay bar)

The music thumps heavily into the cold night air even through the closed doors of the club. Bucky can feel the bass start up low in his stomach even as he walks down the sidewalk, down past the line of waiting people. The boys are in button-down shirts and jackets and skinny jeans; the few fag hags are in short and tight, folding their arms against the wind, trying not to look too cold even as their legs are visibly goosebumped.

Friday nights at the Red Room are always a lot of fun - DJ Hawkeye comes on at 2am and spins sick beats, and his knack for knowing what the crowd will go crazy for is almost preternatural. Bucky doesn't know if it's an urban legend or not, but he's heard the man is half-deaf, so that's _insane_ , like Beethoven insane.

Bucky licks his lips and runs a hand through his hair. He just wants to do something stupid tonight. He dumped his last boyfriend six months ago and this is the way it's been every Friday night since then. He's aching for something dumb - preferably something _big_ and dumb - and he just really wants to kiss someone tonight. 

Sam's at the door as he always is, so Bucky sidles up to him the way he always does. "My man," Sam says as they lean in for a chest bump. 

"Sam," Bucky drawls the name out. "Just me tonight."

"Go on in," Sam says, unbuckling the red cord and holding it aside just wide enough for Bucky to slip through.

Bucky hands over his money and peels his jacket off at coat check, leaving a white V-neck shirt and black jeans. He's very fond of this jacket - a short leather number that skims his hips, in a maroon that has made men grab him by the lapels and pull him close. It's a good jacket. He also almost keeps losing it everywhere.

"Don't forget it this time, Buck," the girl at coat check says, snapping her gum, her red hair dipped blonde.

"Nat, Nat, you know I try to be good," Bucky raises his hands pleadingly, cracking a winning smile. "But these guys, they keep trying to take my coat off."

"Hmmmmm," Nat says, raising an eyebrow as she hands him his ticket. "You say that all the time, but the next time I find your jacket by the road after last song, I'm kicking it into the ditch."

"That's the coat bitch I know and love," Bucky says, and she glares, but then smiles as he blows her a kiss.

Bucky slides up to the bar and orders his first drink. He cases the joint as he waits for the vodka lime, checking out the crowd tonight. Red Room is maybe three-quarters full, seeing as it's just turned midnight, but Sam is always bang-on about the people he lets in - people who don't create drama, people who have a good time.

"Can I buy you this one?"

Bucky looks up at the daddy-type who's come up to him at the bar, all mussed-up hair and trimmed beard and big brown eyes. He seems nice enough, but he's got a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. But Bucky's not going to say no to a free drink.

"You can buy my next one," Bucky promises, turning up a corner of his lips. 

Turns out Tony is nice to talk to, but a little on-the-edge and distracted all the time. Bucky can't handle that level of ADHD, and he also doesn't want to kiss him, so after the second drink he says to Tony, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

And he does, kind of, but he also doesn't go back to Tony after that. Just the usual for an interaction at a club; the brown-haired daddy-type will live. 

Instead, Bucky heads straight for the dance floor. The crowd's gotten bigger since he was standing at the bar, and it's easy to lose himself in the music amid the crush of bodies. This is what he came for, partly, what he comes here every week for - Bucky _loves_ dancing. He tosses his hair out of his eyes, and starts to move to the beat, shoulders shrugging, feet pounding to the heavy Gaga beat.

And then Bucky sees _him_ , this golden boy laughing with his friends, wearing _plaid_ , of all things. But under it are broad shoulders and a fine pair of arms, and even through the sleeves Bucky can tell he wants those forearms wrapped around him _stat_ , now, all night. And then there are long, long legs ending in boots, and maybe Bucky shouldn't have had that second drink because his mouth has suddenly gone dry. Plaid is ridiculous and _so early 2000s_ but this man wears it like he's a lumberjack, stands easily like he owns the air around him.

Maybe he is a lumberjack. That would explain the forearms.

Bucky wants. And what Bucky sets his sights on, Bucky gets. There's a line of people pushing through in that direction, so Bucky follows along, and as he goes past the man he pretends to bump into him and stumble a bit, apologising as he does. And, _yes!_ , Lumberjack catches him and hollers, "You okay?" while peering into his eyes, and _oh_ , Bucky loves club intimacy.

He's not dumb. There's a chance Lumberjack is straight, but Bucky has been at Red Room every Friday night and he's never seen him here. It would have to be a very confident straight guy who’d be able to feel comfortable in Manhattan's most popular gay club on his first night here.

Bucky'll take his chances.

He knows his assets. Runs a hand through his hair, lifts the corner of his lips, tilts his head down to look up at big, blonde and beautiful.

"Thanks for saving me," he says, low and long, as he puts a hand on Lumberjack’s arm, lets it linger as he pretends to use it to right himself again. This close, Lumberjack has a weird crook in his nose, but Bucky also notices that his jaw is finer than it has any right to be, and his eyes are so very warm for how blue they are. Bucky lets the smile grow and blossom all over his face, and sees the moment that Lumberjack starts smiling back. Then, he asks, “Can I buy you a drink to thank you?”

Lumberjack hesitates just the slightest, eyes flickering to the rest of his friends at the table, and it’s not a forthcoming yes, and Bucky’s slightly disappointed. He releases the stranger’s arm, hides his disappointment in an easy shrug and a smile, and says, “Well, you know where to find me.”

Then he walks away from the table, and _huh_ , he can _feel_ Lumberjack looking. His lips curve into a smile.

And sure enough, he's dancing alone when he feels a presence at his back, closer even than the usual press of the crowd. A hand comes from behind to rest lightly on his waist, light with intention, heavy as a question; Bucky looks down, sees plaid, and smiles. He grabs the hand and places it more firmly on his hip, then leans back and sways into Lumberjack, an implicit _yes, let's get this started_.

It feels warmer than he thought it would, almost as if this were something familiar, and it’s not just because Bucky has done this uncountable times in this club. But there’s something about the way this stranger moves his hips with Bucky’s, with none of the usual out-of-sync adjustment to get in step. Bucky turns around to face Lumberjack, who is smiling, pleased, at him. He leans close to ask, “So why’d you come?”

“My friends said I was dumb to let you go,” Lumberjack laughs into his ear. “Can't say I disagree. I’m Steve. What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Bucky,” he calls into Lumberjack’s – Steve’s ear. “I think you’re really cute, Steve.”

“Really?” Steve says. “I wasn’t sure what to wear tonight.”

“Well, I hate the shirt,” Bucky said frankly, “But I can help make it better. Just like this,” and he reaches for Steve’s right wrist still resting at his hip, tugs it to where he can see, and unbuttons the cuff with just one hand, pushes the sleeve up. “There, much better.”

“Mmmm,” Steve hums, a grin in the sound, and a thrill runs straight through Bucky to rest somewhere low in him. “Is that a euphemism for what you’d like to do with the rest of these buttons?”

Bucky chuckles and slants Steve a sideways grin. “Any more obvious and the Pussycat Dolls will start playing right now.”

He puts Steve’s right wrist back on his left hip, puts his own hands on Steve’s arms, daringly runs a searing touch upward, and the unbuttoned sleeve reveals an arm thick as a sapling. Bucky rests a hand on Steve’s shoulder and another on a bicep, and he doesn’t seem to mind, only gives Bucky a knowing look, and shifts his own hand to rest lower on Bucky's back, almost on top of his butt.

Bucky could kiss him right then and there, this stranger he’s only met for half an hour – less. Then Steve nudges Bucky's tailbone, a possessive tug toward him, and Bucky can’t help but cant his hips forward. He stumbles with a gasp as he loses balance and finds himself with both hands on Steve's chest, and _oh_ , whatever gap there was between them is completely closed.

Every point of contact that Bucky has with Steve is completely on fire, and Bucky just really wants to show him a good time now. Steve presses their foreheads together and they slow dance crazily to a fast song. Bucky feels the heavy beat thrum through him and take over his mind, and he licks his lips as he closes his eyes and just _lets go_. And as they sway together it feels like they are the only ones in this whole damn club and nothing else matters, except – 

– it’s starting to be too much of a jostle for two idiots slow-dancing in a crowd. As the third person gives them a dirty look, Steve releases Bucky before catching his hand up, twining their fingers to lead him through the crowd until they’re standing in a corner that’s got relatively fewer people. Steve reels Bucky in until his hands are resting on Bucky's hips, and his face is so close to Bucky's that Bucky can smell the Jack he's been drinking. Bucky realises all of a sudden that they’re actually the same height, but there’s something about this man that just seems _taller_. Bigger. _Perfect_ , he thinks as his lips curve into smile. Then he puts his hands on the clean-shaven face of this still-a-stranger and guides his lips to his waiting ones. 

And Ariana Grande is crooning a half-tune as their dry lips brush against each other. Chaste as it is, it's pure electricity that tingles Bucky's lips. Steve noses at him questingly, and Bucky parts his lips slightly to nip at Steve's lower lip, melting with the way he is being treated like spun glass.

 _Right now I’m in a state of mi-i-i-nd, I want to be in like all the time_ , the stranger slips a tongue between Bucky's lips and licks into his mouth, and Bucky shivers; he can't help but grip Steve a little tighter.

They could stand here all night macking face, or they could move on. For once DJ Hawkeye hasn't even come on yet, and Bucky is done with Red Room. He leaves a hand on Steve's jaw to hold his face in place so he can't stop kissing him even if he tried, but drops the other down to the waistband of Steve's jeans, where he untucks the awful plaid shirt, just a little, just enough to slot his hand under the shirt and place it on Steve, scorching hot, skin to skin. 

Steve startles, says, " _Bucky_ ," in a broken moan, and he responds by leaning harder into the kiss, devouring the way Steve says his name. Bucky is already obsessed with the hard slant and slimness of Steve's torso, the way Steve's hips are urging forward involuntarily as they sway and roam their hands over each other, and then Steve leans close. "I'd like to take you home, if that's alright?"

Being willing to kiss a person is different from being aroused by them, and arousal is what Bucky sees when he looks up into Steve's eyes. And at this point it doesn't matter if all Steve wants to do is continue kissing and cuddling - Bucky hasn't felt this alive in so long, hasn't fit together so well with someone in ever. 

"Yes," Bucky says, and Steve's eyes light up like it's Christmas, joyfully almost innocent and child-like (except his hand is now squarely on Bucky's ass). Bucky feels like a million bucks when he sees that, feels a warm glow start from where his left hand is intertwined with Steve's, being pulled out of the club, leaving. 

Steve fumbles for his coat ticket, Bucky grabs his, and Nat raises an eyebrow when she realises both of them have jackets in the exact same shade of drive-me-crazy maroon. 

"Guess you won't be losing this one, then," she says sardonically.

Bucky blows her a kiss, yells, "Send Clint my love!" as he's being tugged out the door. 

Steve manages to hold on to a cab that's just dropping partygoers off at the Red Room, and he and Bucky clamber in. Maybe it's the chill in the night air, but they are calmer in the cab, just sitting side by side, fingers laced together. It's sweet. Bucky closes his eyes, still feeling the bass throb heavily through his head.

"You alright?" Steve murmurs. 

"Yeah," Bucky says, opening his eyes to smile up at Steve. 

Steve says, “Here,” then unlaces his fingers from Bucky's and puts his arm around Bucky's shoulders to draw him gently down to lean on him. Bucky resists a little, but it’s too tempting to just close his eyes and rest a little before the long night ahead.

It's sweet. Bucky feels at home. And it should scare him, but it doesn’t.

When they get to Steve’s apartment, he flicks on the light and Bucky sees that the living room is still full of cardboard boxes.

“You new in town?” Bucky asks the obvious.

“Yeah, just moved here from D.C.,” Steve says, filling a glass with water in the kitchenette. “Don’t worry though, the bed’s unpacked – ” He stops as he looks, worried, at Bucky. “Sorry, was that presumptuous?”  
   
“I wouldn’t have followed you home if I were expecting anything less,” Bucky assures him. 

Steve smiles and hands Bucky the glass. “Drink it, you’ll feel better,” he says. 

Bucky sips at it. It’s a little odd to be taken care of by a stranger, even if they’re about to be lovers. But he’s really oddly touched by it, even though the past fifteen minutes have possibly been the least sexy ones of his adult life – present company notwithstanding. He smiles a little into his glass. Is this what adulting feels like?

“What is it?” Steve asks, amused, coming round close to Bucky again. He puts a hand high on Bucky’s back, a comforting _I’ve got you_ , and starts to rub small soothing circles into it. Bucky leans involuntarily into the touch. This really isn’t terribly sexy stuff, but all of it is just making him want to jump into Steve’s arms and into his bed.

“I’ve never been offered a drink of water before sex,” Bucky says, winking at Steve.

Steve laughs, and Bucky hears that it’s a wonderful sound now that they’re out of the club. “Let's rectify that, so I can offer you another one _after_.”

Bucky puts the glass down on the counter and turns towards Steve, who leans in to kiss him again. Bucky puts a finger on Steve’s lips instead. “No more kisses out here,” he admonishes, and Steve grins and draws him toward his bedroom.

Steve must really like his sleeping space, because it’s the only room in the apartment that’s almost completely furnished. 

“Finally,” Bucky grunts as he starts pulling Steve’s plaid shirt out of his jeans. “I can finally get rid of this awful shirt.”

Steve laughs. “Have some pity on me, it’s not like I’ve fully unpacked.”

“It’s an abomination,” Bucky grumbles as he makes short work of Steve’s buttons, all of them this time. Steve shrugs the shirt off, and _hot damn_ , Steve is a monster under those clothes, all huge chest and ridiculous swollen muscles. Bucky swallows, and can’t decide if he’s hoping that Steve’s cock is proportional to what he’s seeing, or not.

Bucky pulls his own shirt off, only to find that Steve is staring at him when he emerges from the other side of the shirt.

“ _God_ , you’re hot,” Steve whispers, and Bucky shakes his head. 

“Have you seen yourself?!” Bucky asks, incredulous, but Steve just takes a few wondering steps toward him, cups Bucky’s chin, and kisses the indignation out of Bucky. Bucky can feel the heat coming off of Steve’s chest now that they’re almost skin-to-skin, and he just wants more of it, all of it, _more_. Steve clearly has the same idea because he’s planting a hand on Bucky’s chest and pushing him down onto the bed. 

Steve kisses his way down Bucky’s chest, stopping to love on his pectorals, and Bucky realises Steve is that rarest of lovers - the generous sort, because swol Steve thinks Bucky’s chest muscles are hot, _what the fuck_. But he can’t meditate on this for long because Steve is soon making his way further south, popping his jeans open to push them and his boxers down, and Bucky’s half-hard dick emerges proudly between them. 

Steve gently cups Bucky’s jewels with that great warm hand of his, and he takes a second to stare at Bucky’s cock so seriously that Bucky thinks there might be something wrong with it, but then Steve lowers his head reverentially and starts to lick his cock like a lollipop. Bucky responds by becoming very hard, very fast, and Steve lets out a satisfied hum before sucking the tip of it into his mouth, and then slurping half of it down soon after. 

Bucky chokes a little at how good it feels. Steve’s philosophy with sucking cock is apparently to maximise tightness and friction; he’s hollowed his cheeks so his mouth is hot and pressurised, and his hand is wrapped round the rest of Bucky’s cock, snug into the base where it meets the rest of his body.

“Steve, that feels so good,” Bucky pants out, “But it’s too much, you’re going to make me come like this.”

Steve pops off his cock and says, mock-innocently, a cheeky glint in his eye, “Oh? You wanted more?”

Bucky groans in response. “You fucking tease – unless you have no condoms, I’m not leaving here until you fuck me.” 

“Oh,” Steve says, and he sounds so disappointed that Bucky opens his eyes and looks down with mild alarm. “Are you a bottom?”

How was it possible for Bucky to get even harder? It was, apparently, with this realisation that Lumberjack Steve, with his tree trunk arms and chest-of-drawers chest, likes to take it up the ass. 

“Oh my god,” Bucky says, reaching down to chuck Steve’s chin lightly, “Sweetheart, I’ll come inside you if that’s what you want.”

The way the blonde’s eyes light up reminds Bucky of a beautiful, trusting golden retriever, which is also rather inappropriate for the occasion. Steve resumes sucking Bucky’s cock with enthusiasm, though with less pressure than before. 

Bucky has been on the receiving end of a lot of blowjobs, but this one ranks up there – not just because of technique, but also because of the sheer connection and ease he’s having with Steve. Then Steve pulls off his cock, crawls over to the other side of the bed and opens a bedside drawer.

“I see you’ve got a ton of boxes in your living room, but you’ve unpacked condoms and lube,” Bucky says, half-sitting up to leer at Steve.

“I made sure to do it before I went out tonight,” Steve says, chucking the items onto the bed, inordinately proud of himself.

Bucky wriggles the rest of the way out of his jeans and underwear. Steve is reaching for his own jeans, but Bucky gets up on his knees as well and covers Steve’s hands instead. 

“Let me,” Bucky murmurs, and Steve’s hands fall to his sides as Bucky opens his jeans and drags the zip open. For a moment, all he hears in the room is the sound of the zip and the two of them, breathing. Then he pushes Steve down onto his own pillows and tugs the jeans off of him completely.

Steve’s tighty-whities are completely tented, and as Bucky peels them off he finds a small wet spot on the front of them, where Steve’s pre-come has left its mark. Bucky smirks. 

“It’s not going to take very much to get you ready, is it?” he asks Steve, who is groaning at the cool air on his very heavy cock. 

In response, Steve lifts his legs in the air and hooks his arms under them, holding them up and open for Bucky.

Bucky groans. It’s such a totally debauched sight, a fully grown man who looks like he could bench Bucky, holding himself in such a vulnerable position while his cock weeps on his belly.

Now that he isn’t worrying about taking Steve’s dick, he can appreciate that it is a good size, with a lovely heft and a decent girth, just on the right side of large. He drops a kiss on the tip of it, and it jumps alarmingly. Bucky beats a hasty retreat. Instead, he uncaps the lube and pours some out on his finger.

“It’s going to be cold,” Bucky warns, then smears it around Steve’s winking asshole. Steve hisses a bit at the sudden coolness of the gel, before Bucky adds more, coating his index finger liberally with lube.

“I’m going to put a finger in,” Bucky says, and Steve nods.

It burns, Bucky knows it does, he’s been fucked enough times to know. That’s why he drops the lube on the bed so he can use his other hand to gently stroke up and down Steve’s inner thigh, so the pleasure outweighs the pain. Steve does so well as Bucky slowly inserts his finger up to his second joint, bearing down on his finger and resisting the urge to fight it. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Bucky soothes, leaving his finger in Steve’s hole for a moment. “You’re doing great, baby.”

Steve only grunts, “You can move – put another one in. Please.”

Bucky slowly moves his index finger out, then a little further in on the next go-around, and out again, and Steve lets out a sigh as he forces himself to relax into being fucked.

“Good,” Bucky coos, then removes his finger to add more lube, this time to his middle finger as well, before slowly pressing them back into Steve’s asshole. It catches a little on the edge of Steve’s rim on the way in, which makes Steve catch his breath, so Bucky pours more lube liberally onto his fingers to smoothen the way.

As he slowly pushes his fingers in and out of Steve, Bucky peeks up at Steve’s face. He’s straining, outright sweating with the effort of holding himself open and also the fight against his body’s natural response to push the intrusion into his body out.

Bucky refocuses on his task and starts searching, searching for that soft, puffy spot in Steve’s ass. He starts scissoring slightly, working his fingers so they’re twisting around, exploring more of the inside of Steve’s ass. Then – 

“Ah!” Steve huffs, and his hips jerk off the bed as a current runs through him. Steve lets his legs fall clumsily around Bucky, and he knows he’s hit Steve’s prostate. “Yes, there, that’s good,” Steve pants, “Bucky, please, put your dick in me.”

“You sure?” Bucky says doubtfully. “Seems like you’ve only just loosened up.”

“I can take it,” Steve says with a groan as Bucky’s fingers leave him. Then he’s scrabbling to flip himself around, putting his face down into the pillow and canting his hips high, far away from the bed, as he presents himself patiently for Bucky. 

“Look at you,” Bucky can’t help but say as he reaches for a condom. “Presenting yourself like this for me.” He drops kisses on Steve’s tailbone, and Steve wiggles his butt with delight. 

“Be patient, baby, I gotta put more lube so we don’t hurt you,” Bucky says as he slicks himself up.

“Can’t wait for your dick in me,” Steve sighs happily. “It’s been so long.”

Bucky admires Steve’s fine, perky ass, all stuck up in the air like this, as he lines himself up behind Steve. The first couple of tries go between Steve’s bubbly buttcheeks, with so much lube coating his cock; but the third is a go as the head presses up against Steve’s ass. 

Bucky strokes Steve’s lower back and thighs as he slowly feeds himself into Steve, who is breathing like he’s meditating, low and slow and deep, actively relaxing his opening, trying not to clench his muscles.

And then Bucky is all the way, fully seated in Steve, and he feels like the king of the world. He’s still stroking Steve’s back and mumbling soothing nothings when Steve breathes out fully, and says, “Try moving?”

So that’s what Bucky does, and he tries to make it as smooth and consistent as possible, a long draw out, a long drag in. And he’s searching again, trying to recreate that angle where Steve became totally electrified, while Steve is groaning into the pillow, and –

“Ah!” Steve shouts, scrabbling into the bed as if trying to get away, but pushing back onto Bucky’s cock at the same time. “Yes, Bucky, your cock is so good – move, I beg you, please – ”

And Bucky still doesn’t want to hurt Steve, but he moves a little more surely now, picks up a bit of a rhythm as he starts to fuck Steve in earnest. Steve is panting into the pillow and is starting to keen quietly as Bucky takes him. He’s got one hand pressed down on Steve’s upper back to keep him in that delicious presenting position, one hand on Steve’s waist to hold him in place. It feels terrific; Steve’s hole twitching round his cock, the feeling of glory that such a fine man is his tonight, the power of each snap-thrust of his hips. 

Then Bucky leans down and reaches around to grasp Steve’s cock with his own lube-covered hand, and Steve is so painfully big and hard that Bucky is glad he’s the one doing the fucking tonight. Steve grunts wordlessly as Bucky starts to jack him off. 

“You feel so good, baby,” Bucky whispers into Steve’s ear, “You’re so open and so ready to take my cock. You deserve to come, baby, you can come whenever you want, yeah?”

Steve starts to keen as he nears his orgasm. His hips are spasming as he tries to thrust into Bucky’s hand, but Bucky’s cock is keeping him spit-roasted in place, split wide open so he can barely move, torn between the two but both feeling so good. Then he’s swelling in Bucky’s hand, and Bucky speeds up his thrusts, aiming to hit Steve’s prostate every time, aiming to drive Steve into incoherence as he comes.

Steve now lets out a loud “ _Oh_ ” every time Bucky thrusts into him, and his asshole is beginning to clench involuntarily. It feels so tight and warm and slick, and Bucky feels Steve’s orgasm begin as he starts to shiver uncontrollably. Bucky drops down to drape himself over Steve, focusing on pulling him off right through the orgasm. And as Steve comes with a cry into Bucky’s hand, Bucky fucks Steve through the clenching, and the pulsing around Bucky’s cock is just too much that Bucky too is coming, grunting, spilling angry spurts into the condom, fucking Steve into the bed. 

When it’s over, Bucky slowly collapses over Steve, who is still panting.

“Wish I could spill this in you,” Bucky mutters, nose in the back of Steve’s neck.

“You came so hard I practically felt it anyway,” and Bucky can hear Steve’s smile in his voice. 

They’re gross, so eventually Bucky pulls out carefully, and Steve ties the condom, bins it. Bucky disappears into the bathroom to wash his hands of lube and come, while Steve strips the sheets thanks to him shooting his load all over Bucky’s hand. Then as Bucky is stepping out, Steve crowds him back into the shower together.

But after, after Steve hands him a glass of water and starts to put fresh sheets on the mattress, Bucky feels a little awkward, this one night stand with this beautiful man, this stranger with whom he feels more connected than he’s ever felt with his lovers in the past.

“I should go,” Bucky says, picking his clothes off the floor. “Thank you, though, this was fun.”

“Oh,” Steve says, “Why don’t you stay? It’s Saturday tomorrow. We can get brunch.”

And oddly enough, no one has ever proposed that; it’s always been a polite nod, a kiss on the cheek, even a handshake, once.

And Steve is warm, pink, and glowing, and Bucky can’t resist. He’s already hesitated for far too long, longer than if he’d really meant to leave.

So instead, he finds a chair, and folds his shirt, pants, and jacket properly over the back of it; and Steve is turning the covers down as he’s done, so he climbs back into bed, where Steve scoops him up into his arms straightaway.


End file.
